


First

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Men of Letters Bunker, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas's first Valentine's Day after getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

"Here you go, sir. I'm sure your wife will love it," the clerk says sweetly, pushing the bouquet package towards Dean, and he can feel the red flush in his face.  
"Wife?" he sputters awkwardly, realising a moment late that she's basing her words on his wedding ring. "Oh, right, yeah."  
He hands her the credit card and pulls the large basket into his arms, cradling it as he takes the card back and leaves. He sets it in the passenger seat and takes a deep breath, then drives back to the bunker, a heavy silence sitting beside him in the Impala. 

\---

Dean arrives home to find their dining room table replaced with an already-set table for two, and he laughs to himself as he eyes the bottle of expensive wine and realises that he's only had it once before, at the wedding. All the lights have been dimmed and a tall candle stands regally in the middle of the small table; an off-white tablecloth is draped over the table's surface and Cowboy Junkies is drifting, barely audible, from the turntable in the living room. Dean gently places the basket on the floor in the kitchen and heads back to his bedroom, going into the bathroom and swiftly stripping down.

\---

It's only a few minutes before there's a knock on the bathroom wall - he'd left the door open as invitation - and he hears the clink of Cas's belt buckle on the tile floor. Dean, ignoring that he's almost entirely cloaked in soap bubbles, reaches his hand out to steady Cas as he steps into the stream of water. Cas greets him immediately with a rough kiss and he loses his own balance for a minute before slipping fully into Cas's tight, firm, encompassing grip. 

\---

The close of dinner leads them to the living room with half a bottle of wine and an absurd quantity of chocolate. They recline on Cas's chair, Dean sitting between Cas's legs and leaning back onto his chest, eyes closed to commit his mind's attention to the timing of their breaths, which habitually rise and fall as though they were a single entity only in need of a single heartbeat.  
"Happy First-Wedded-Valentine's-Day, Dean," Cas eventually whispers, as he's drifting off to sleep, his arm bent and fingertips grazing Dean's cheek.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas."


End file.
